A Magical Christmas
by InfernoDragonGamer97
Summary: Fairy Tail is celebrating Christmas a big party and it is crazy in the guild, mainly Natsu and Gray fighting a lot. Some pairings are in here.


**My first Fairy Tail fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>It's Christmas Day and Fairy Tail is celebrating the holiday by throwing a huge party that will most likely destroy the guild. Everyone in the guild is having a blast since it's Christmas.<p>

Natsu and Gray are fighting again.

"What did you say, ice princess!?" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"You heard me, I'm way stronger than you now, fire-breath!" Gray shouted back.

"That's it stripper, you're going down!"

"Bring it on fire lizard!"

Ok, so Natsu and Gray are fighting today. It's a good thing for them that Erza's not back from her trip to the bakery.

Cana's drinking a lot of alcoholic beverages.

"Mira, more booze please," said drunk Cana.

"I think you had enough, Cana," said Mirajane.

"What are you talking about? I want more-" Cana passed out before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh dear, not again," said Mira. This happens many times before.

"Too drunk and passed out?" Laxus said as he came by.

"Yep," answered Mira.

"For some reason, this guild seems more louder and destructive this year," said Laxus.

"Hey Laxus, fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"No," Laxus responded back.

"Get back here, hothead!"

"Make me, snow pervert!"

Natsu and Gray continued their fight.

"Sometimes I wish they would shut the hell up and stop fighting,"said Laxus.

"Do you know what wish for Christmas this year?" Mira asked as she passed Laxus some beer.

"What?" Laxus started drinking his beer.

"You."

In that moment, the lightning dragon slayer choked on his drink and spit it out from his mouth and nose. That was unexpected. The next thing Laxus knew, he was being dragged somewhere private by the She-Devil.

Juvia is dragging Gray to the mistletoe.

"Oi! Someone help!" Gray cried for help.

"Hehehehehe! Gray-sama's all mine," Juvia said in her creepy tone and with her creepy face.

"Hahahahahaha!" Natsu laughed his ass off.

"I'll get you for this, flame-breath!"

"If you can, exhibitionist!"

"Oi! Salamander, I wanna fight right now!" exclaimed Gajeel.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Fighting is man!" Elfman yelled before joining Natsu and Gajeel's fight.

"Stay out of our way!" both Natsu and Gajeel exclaimed as they easily knocked out Elfman.

The two dragon slayers finally began their fight.

"Go, Gajeel-kun!" Levy was cheering Gajeel on.

"Beat him up, Natsu!" Happy was cheering for Natsu.

Soon, several other guild members joined the fight, such as: Gray, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Romeo, and a few others. Some of them were dragged into this mess.

"Don't forget our fight, pyromaniac!" shouted Gray.

"Go, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered for Gray.

"Bring it on, ice pervert!"

"Fight me, Salamander!" shouted Gajeel.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" yelled Natsu.

"I'm back from the bakery," Erza said as she entered the guild with strawberry cheesecake.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel punched Erza right in the face. "Oh shit!"

Knocking out Erza is one thing, but destroying her cheesecake, the guys better say their prayers.

"How many times do I have to tell you, GO FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" exclaimed Erza.

An hour has passed and Lucy was already on her way to the guild with Plue. Lucy was talking to Plue about some things in her life and stuff. Several minutes later, they finally arrived at Fairy Tail.

"We're here, thanks for coming with me Plue," said Lucy.

"Pupuun," Plue said before disappearing.

Lucy entered Fairy Tail and said, "Hi, everyone!" She noticed the whole has been trashed. "What the hell happened in here!?"

"The damn brats were fighting in here again!" said Makarov in a Santa Claus costume and destroyed presents for everyone.

"Seriously, did Natsu do it again!?" Lucy asked.

"Not just him, most the brats broke almost everything!" exclaimed Makarov.

"Geez, will it always be like this?"

"Yeah, I beat that ice princess, Gajeel, and Erza!" Natsu said proudly as he popped out of the rubble that fell from the ceiling. Then Natsu got punched by Makarov's giant fist.

"That'll take care of him."

"Maybe I should've stayed home today."

"Oh come on Luce, it's Christmas!"

"Yeah, but keep destroying the guild every year!"

Another hour passed by and everyone cleaned up the guild and are already energized again.

"Take that, flame brain!" Gray punched Natsu.

"I'm not losing you perverted popsicle!" Natsu punched Gray.

"That's it, you're both getting it!" Erza requipped into a different armor.

"There they go again," Lucy sighed.

"Lucy, look out!" Natsu shouted as he was sent flying towards Lucy.

"Eek!"

Natsu knocked Lucy down with him on top of her. In some random area of the guild, Lucy looked up and saw a mistletoe right above them. Lucy started blushing.

"What are you looking at, Luce?" asked Natsu as he turned his head back to see the mistletoe. "Oh, if you wanted a kiss you should've asked."

"Wait what!?" Lucy didn't had the time to stop Natsu because he already kissed her.

It didn't take a moment for Lucy to kiss back. For some reason, Natsu and Lucy just couldn't stop kissing.

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Luce."

The two went somewhere private to continue their makeout session. Juvia became extremely happy now that her "love rival" is out of the way.

"Ha! Looks like I-" Gray got knocked out before he could finish his sentence.

"Juvia, he's all yours," said Erza.

"Gray-sama is mine again," Juvia said with heart eyes as she took Gray outside the guild.

Another hour has passed and everyone is ready to celebrate before another fight arises. Makarov, with some money left, bought another present for each guild member since the other presents he bought were destroyed.

So everyone enjoyed their Christmas with their friends, family, and soul mate. Natsu and Gray were fighting again after hanging around their girls. Cana is still drinking beer in her drunken state. Erza spent some private time with Jellal outside of the guild. Happy tries to confess his love to Charle and give her fish, but still fails. Wendy and Romeo were playing with Asuka while her parents were talking to some of their guild mates. Gajeel is still picking on Levy, but she doesn't mind it since she knows Gajeel's feelings and how to turn it against him. The other guild members partied hard and some of them fought against each other.

"No matter how crazy this guild is, I still love everyone as my own family," said Lucy.

"Merry Christmas you brats!" said the guild master.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" said everyone else in Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologized if this was rushed, I'll take my time and plan it next time. Merry Christmas (late) and Happy Holidays everyone!<strong>


End file.
